Grammar
=Grammar= Gender (WIP) Articles Definite Article The singular definite article in Rıkutsaren is e''. It occurs before the word it affects. Indefinite Article The indefinite article in Rıkutsaren is ''zãb. It occurs before the word it affects. It is not affected by other particles, and always precedes any particle. It is the same word used for the numeral 1. Nouns (WIP) Pronouns (WIP) Rikutsaren has standalone pronouns. Similar to Rıkutsaren verbs, pronouns exhibit clusivity. Possessive (WIP) In the Rikutsaren language, possession is marked by the Genitive case. Possessive pronouns are essentially personal pronouns marked with the Genitive. Pronouns are expressed as a standalone word that comes before the word it affects. These particles are listed below. Personal Pronouns (WIP) As Rikutsaren has an affix-based verbal conjugation system, there are no subject pronouns. Correlative Pronouns (WIP) Particles Causative (WIP) The causative form of a verb is represented by the particle kre (although this may better be described as a clitic). It occurs before the word it affects, and is attached to the word via a dash "''-''". Adjectives Adjectives are formed by adding the suffix ''-nev'' to the end of a noun. When conjugating into the degrees of comparison, the adjectival suffix is shortened to ''-n'', thus forming the adjectival root. The comparative suffix is then placed onto the end of the adjectival root. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by adding the suffix ''-gev'' to the end of a noun. When conjugating into the degrees of comparison, the adverbial suffix is shortened to ''-g'', thus forming the adverbial root. The comparative suffix is then placed onto the end of the adverbial root. Degrees of Comparison (WIP) The Rikutsaren language uses 5 Degrees of Comparison, as opposed to the 2 used in English. The prefixes that are added onto the adjectival or adverbial root when using the Degrees of Comparison are listed in the chart below. Comparatives and Contraries do not use "e" before them unless the subject uses it anyways (ex. "The better man" > "'''E' jisugul koren"). All other degrees of comparison '''do' use "E" unless they are referring to a possessive (ex. "My best friend" > "Na jisūl jiswabu".) Adverbs of Comparison The Adverbs of Comparison correspond to "so" and "not so much" or "very" and "not as" in the English language. They are, respectively, ezun and ezonen. Quantity When referring to an amount of something, the adjective Enev and its comparisons are used. (ex. "I have more." "Drefõ ''en'ul''."). Verbs (WIP) Verbs are formed by adding the infinitive ''-ri to the end of a mass noun, if there is a corresponding mass noun. In the Rikutsaren language, all plural persons, as well as the singular 3rd person, exhibit clusivity. Verbs are conjugated into the following conjugation table. * The exclusive third person can also be used in any tense when relaying a message to a 3rd party that is absent at the time but will be present at a time that you and your group are absent. In this case, the absent 3rd party is referred to in the direct plural 2nd person. (ex. "We are sorry that we were not able to attend, but we gifted you this." "O'netšek laubeþwinev nedas ba o'natšek' erbēnev rojuburi, oze do'natšek' ıdžıjiregezwha vazek edo .") Perfect Aspect The perfect aspect is created by conjugating ''dori and adding that before the past participle of the verb in question. Dori is conjugated into the Past Indicative to form the Present Perfect, Present Indicative to form the Pluperfect, Future Indicative to form the Future Perfect, and the Conditional to form the Conditional Perfect. Continuous Aspect The continuous aspect is created by conjugating ori and adding that before the gerund of the verb in question. Ori follows the same conjugation procedure as dori follows when conjugated into the Perfect. However, ori is only conjugated into the Indicative, and therefore the Continuous only has 3 tenses. Syntax (WIP) Rikutsaren is a head-initial language, and all modifiers precede the words the modify. It has the basic word order Subject-Verb-Object. Rikutsaren is a null-subject language.